


La tempesta

by energystar



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: First Try, Italian, M/M, original - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energystar/pseuds/energystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due detective, un delitto, una ex-moglie, una nuova relazione tutta da scoprire.</p><p>altri capitoli che qui mancano li trovate qui:  http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2918808</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'inizio

Il temporale non accenna a diminuire, la città è ormai immersa nel caos, il traffico è come impazzito.  
Me ne sto comodamente sdraiato sul mio divano osservando le gocce di pioggia scivolare giù lungo il vetro della finestra, come piccoli fiumi. Il mio cellulare, appoggiato sul piccolo tavolino vicino a me  inizia a suonare, prima piano, poi sempre più forte.  
Mi sporgo dal divano per vedere chi mi sta chiamando:  
  
\- hey! – dico, appena la linea si connette  
\- come stai?- sento la voce familiare del mio collega all’altro capo,  
\- Che succede? Lo sai che con la pioggia mi rilasso … - lui mi interrompe.  
\- Abbiamo un lavoro, un omicidio. -  
  
Sono subito in allerta.  
  
Mentre guido verso il luogo in cui è avvenuto il delitto, penso a tutto quello che è accaduto nella mia vita da quando mi sono reso conto di cosa e di chi, sono veramente.  
  
Il semaforo è rosso, mi fermo, nella mia mente riaffiora ancora il ricordo di quel giorno.  
 _Era mattina c'era un temporale, ed ero a casa del mio collega. C'era una strana atmosfera tra di noi, come una sorta di tensione, sembrava che nessuno dei due volesse decidersi a parlare, a rompere quel silenzio. Poi, non ricordo neppure come, mi sono trovato seduto vicino a lui, sentivo il calore del suo corpo e l'odore familiare del suo respiro, di quelle sigarette che fumava da sempre. Si è avvicinato sempre più, le nostre labbra si sono sfiorate. Poi sono fuggito._  
  
Sono passati quasi due anni da quel giorno. Il nostro rapporto, la nostra amicizia è quella di sempre, almeno è quello che dice lui. Per me che sono un tipo riflessivo, che pensa e ripensa tanto le cose e le decisioni, non è proprio così; non gli ho mai detto che quella mattina appena uscito dal suo appartamento mi sono pentito, non gli ho mai detto che sarei voluto tornare subito sui miei passi, ma ero e  sono troppo codardo per ammettere ciò che provo.  
  
Incontro il mio collega sul luogo del delitto, la sigaretta pende semi finita dalle sue labbra, mi fa un cenno di saluto mentre finisce di ispezionare il cadavere. Mi racconta i primi dettagli: la vittima è un uomo di quarant'anni, dai documenti risulta il nome Alfredo Guidon, giudicando dai suoi vestiti azzarderei l'ipotesi di avere davanti un facoltoso uomo d'affari. Il quartiere in cui si trova è abbandonato, i palazzi intorno a noi sono fatiscenti; questa zona è frequentata da spacciatori e la nostra vittima non ha l’aspetto di uno spacciatore.  
  
\- che ne pensi? -  
\- chi ci ha segnalato il cadavere? E perché noi e non la polizia? -  
\- non è stata una segnalazione come le altre -

Non capisco dove sia la differenza tra questo e altri delitti di cui ci siamo occupati.

\- cosa intendi con non è come le altre? -

\- la sorella della nostra vittima è Giulia Guidon -

\- bene, ma perchè il nome della sorella di questo poveretto mi dovrebbe far capire qualcosa? - chiedo. Noto l'espressione seria sul volto del mio collega.

\- Giulia Guidon è la mia ex moglie. - All'improvviso è tutto silenzio, tutto buio. La mia mente si riempe di domande, ma la mia bocca non fa uscire alcun suono, continuo a fissare Max. Lo vedo allungare un braccio verso di me, la confusione si fa sempre più profonda, fuggo via.


	2. Chiarimenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due detective, un delitto, una ex-moglie, una nuova relazione tutta da scoprire.

È da più di due ore che sono fuggito dal mio lavoro, dal mio collega, quella frase continua a girarmi in testa come un disco rotto. Mi squilla il telefono, rispondo senza neanche preoccuparmi di controllare il nome sul display, la voce di una donna mi saluta con tono triste dell'altro capo della linea:  
\- buona sera. Sono... -  
\- buona sera a lei signora Guidon - la interrompo facendole capire che so già con chi sto parlando, non sembra sorpresa.  
\- visto che sai già chi sono James possiamo passare subito al motivo di questa chiamata. Va bene se ci diamo del tu giusto? - il tono con cui parla è calmo, non ci sono note di rabbia solo tristezza.  
Mi chiedo cosa sappia di me e Max.  
\- il tu va benissimo, Giulia. E dimmi quale sarebbe il motivo di questa chiamata? - il mio tono, contrariamente al suo, è duro e privo di gentilezza.  
\- ti chiamo perché Max mi ha riferito la vostra conversazione riguardo i rapporti che mi legano a lui e che... - sospira un momento come se stesse cercando le parole poi continua - e che legano te a lui. -  
Resto per un momento in silenzio, ci sono molte cose che spero Max non abbia raccontato alla sua ex moglie.  
\- quali rapporti?- chiedo –io e Max siamo solo colleghi, il nostro è un rapporto di lavoro, nient’altro!-  
-va bene- risponde lei –come preferisci, ma passiamo al motivo della mia telefonata – la interrompo,  
-Prima di parlare di qualsiasi cosa, ti voglio fare una domanda- ho bisogno di questa risposta al più presto!  
-Avanti, Non ho niente da nascondere- sento che il mio cuore aumenta il ritmo, Non so cosa mi aspetto e ho paura della risposta, ma non lascio passare nessuna emozione. - perché il tuo matrimonio con Max é finito? – mi sembra che il tempo si sia fermato, poi lei risponde:  
\- perché lui si é innamorato di te- il suo tono è sincero. Nella sua voce non traspare alcuna emozione - tranquillo, il nostro matrimonio era finito comunque, prima che lui mi rivelasse i suoi sentimenti per te-  
Il cuore rallenta, almeno questo senso di colpa é svanito.  
\- adesso parliamo del vero motivo per cui ti ho chiamato. Parliamo della morte di mio fratello- sento chiaramente che il suo respiro si fa affannato.  
\- io non so niente per il momento del delitto, Non ho ancora avuto modo di parlare con Max- evito di dirle che sono di nuovo fuggito quando Max mi ha raccontato di lei e del loro matrimonio.  
-Spero che sapere che Max é il mio ex marito non pregiudichi la tua capacità di giudizio, si tratta di mio fratello-  
\- riesco benissimo a tenere separati lavoro e vita privata!- mi sto innervosendo, vorrei chiudere la conversazione ma subito lei riprende a parlare  
\- bene, conto su di voi - la conversazione si interrompe e per un momento resto con il telefono in mano.

A casa mia le cose non sono facili, non lo sono mai state. Vivo con i miei. Dopo il mio coming out e dopo che mia madre a scoperto quello che c’è stato tra me e Max, le cose si sono complicate molto. I rapporti con i miei genitori si sono deteriorati, tutto quello che viene detto in casa è pesato e ponderato bene.  
La mia mente torna ancora a quel giorno;

  
scendo le scale più velocemente possibile. Sento una porta che si chiude, poi dei passi. Max mi sta seguendo.  
Prima di riuscire ad entrare in macchina mi sento afferrare per un braccio, è Max. mi tira indietro sui miei passi, quei passi che non avrei voluto ripercorrere, fino a quando non siamo ancora una volta nel suo appartamento. Ho cercato di fuggire ma la sua mano non ha mai allentato la presa. Quella stessa mano adesso si posa sul mio petto, leggera, non sembra la stessa che prima mi stringeva come una morsa.  
\- Il tuo cuore batte velocissimo … entrambi sappiamo perché –  
\- …  
Max mi guarda negli occhi, poi avvicina la sua bocca alla mia. Il bacio si fa subito travolgente.  
Mi risveglio tra le sue braccia, non so quanto tempo ho dormito, lui mi sfiora il viso,  
\- Buon giorno – sussurra

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio primo tentativo di scrivere qualcosa, vediamo come va. Questo inizio è un po' corto, ma spero di migliorare con l'andare della storia.  
> Il Summary promette bene, spero che la storia lo rispetti fino a qui.  
> E' possibile che ci siano errori e discordanze, purtroppo non ha subito grandi revisioni.
> 
> English version --> Coming soon


	3. Primi dettagli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due detective, un delitto, una ex-moglie, una nuova relazione tutta da scoprire.

Apro gli occhi quando un leggero raggio di sole filtra dalla fessura nell’avvolgibile della mia finestra. Leeanne, la donna con cui sono fidanzato da sempre, sta ancora dormendo, non immagina quali pensieri affollano la mia mente, quali ricordi. Per lei Max è solo un amico e un mio collega, non oso immaginare cosa accadrebbe se scoprisse quello che è successo o se mia madre si lasciasse sfuggire quello che sa.   
La casa è ancora avvolta nel silenzio, esco piano dalla stanza, mi dirigo verso il bagno, le pareti sono piene di quadri , fotografie scattate alla famiglia da mio padre nel corso degli anni. Ci sono immagini di quando ero piccolo, ricordi felici di quando tutto andava bene e non avevo problemi, quando tutto era semplice. Mi chiudo la porta alle spalle, apro l’acqua della doccia, alzando lo sguardo mi vedo riflesso nello specchio sopra al lavandino. Un ragazzo di quasi trent’anni, occhi grandi, castani, capelli neri come la notte disordinati e orami abbastanza lunghi di coprire il collo. Il fisico asciutto con un leggero velo di peli.  
Entro sotto il getto di acqua calda, regolo la temperatura, la mia mente continua a vagare tra i ricordi, quando ho incontrato Leeanne per la prima volta eravamo al secondo anno di medie, siamo subito entrati in sintonia e poco dopo siamo diventati una coppia.   
I suoi genitori sono morti poco dopo la fine del liceo e visto che stavamo insieme e che ancora non avevo incontrato Max, le proposi di venire a stare da noi. È brutale, ma sinceramente, adesso mi pento di quella proposta. Se fossimo rimasti a vivere divisi, forse, adesso potrei parlarle di ciò che provo per Max e la separazione sarebbe più semplice.   
Esco dal bagno, sono già pronto per uscire, prendo la macchina e mi avvio al luogo in cui ho appuntamento con Max per l’inizio vero e proprio delle indagini. Sono teso all’idea di quello che potrebbe dire Max dopo la mia fuga.

L’appuntamento è all’ufficio di medicina legale, oggi finalmente sapremo i risultati dell’autopsia e questo ci aiuterà a capire la dinamica della morte di Alfredo Guidon. Al mio arrivo Max è già dentro, sta parlando con la dottoressa McArtur, mi avvicino:

\- Ciao James –   
\- Ciao Max, buon giorno Dottoressa McArtur –  
\- Buon giorno James –   
\- Cosa è venuto fuori dall’autopsia? – chiedo alla dottoressa,  
\- Come stavo spiegando a Max, il signor Guidon è stato prima pestato, c’erano evidenti segni di percosse, poi trascinato nel luogo del ritrovamento dove è morto a causa delle gravi lesioni interne – Max annuisce, capisco dalla sua espressione che per lui non è semplice, è coinvolto personalmente, chiedo alla dottoressa l’orario in cui è avvenuta la morte, mi riferisce che è avvenuta tra le 20:00 e le 24:00 di due giorni fa.   
Usciamo dall’istituto di medicina legale, saliamo in macchina, Max è silenzioso, sembra immerso nei suoi pensieri continua a guardare avanti, non voglio distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri. Mentre andiamo in ufficio cerco nell’archivio online tutte le informazioni disponibili su Alfredo Guidon. Nato a Genova quaranta cinque anni fa, trasferito a New York con i genitori all’età di otto anni, divorziato, la ex moglie Daniela Carli risulta tornata a vivere dai suoi genitori a Genova. Di parenti in vita ha solo una sorella, Giulia Guidon. Di professione fa il rappresentate di opere d’arte e viaggia spesso per motivi di lavoro. Il suo più stretto collaboratore risulta essere Angelo Mieloni quarant’anni nato a Roma, vive a New York da circa trent’anni, sposato con Evelin Green ha due figli, abita nella periferia di Manhattan.   
Senza riferire altri dettagli al mio collega faccio una ricerca anche su Giulia Guidon. Scopro che ha la stessa età di Max, che lavora, o dovrei dire lavorava, con suo fratello. Non c’è nessun recapito, però trovo una sua fotografia, non riesco a giudicare la sua corporatura è poco più che una fototessera, però si vede il volta di una donna bionda, attraente, gli occhi grandi ed espressivi, nella fotografia sorride anche se pare malinconica. Non so bene quando accadrà e come andranno le cose, ma durante questa indagine dovremo incontrarla di persona, non oso immaginare come andranno le cose. C’è stata quella nostra conversazione al telefono di cui non ho parlato a Max. Mi chiedo se non sia il caso di farlo al più presto o se non lo abbia già fatto lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio primo tentativo di scrivere qualcosa, vediamo come va. Questo inizio è un po' corto, ma spero di migliorare con l'andare della storia.  
> Il Summary promette bene, spero che la storia lo rispetti fino a qui.  
> E' possibile che ci siano errori e discordanze, purtroppo non ha subito grandi revisioni.
> 
> English version --> http://lucky-papi.livejournal.com/6347.html


	4. Gelosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due detective, un delitto, una ex-moglie, una nuova relazione tutta da scoprire.

Ci dirigiamo in un quartiere appena fuori dal centro cittadino, qui le case sono tutte uguali, un piccolo giardino, il portico e un garage, il colore dominante è l’azzurro.

\- perché siamo venuti fino qui? – Max non sembra voler rispondere alla mia domanda, poi sospira  
\- stiamo andando ad interrogare una delle persone coinvolte nella nostra indagine – non aggiunge altro, non mi resta che aspettare e scoprire di chi si tratta.

Scendiamo dall’auto e ci dirigiamo al numero 6145, continuo a non capire perché siamo qui e chi abita questa casa. Max suona il campanello, sembra sia stato qui spesso. Si sentono dei passi dietro la porta che poco dopo si apre.  
Giulia Guidon ci fa accomodare, la casa è grande, l’ingresso è aperto in un salotto, la stanza è arredata in stile moderno, i colori sono chiari, c’è una porta da cui si scorge una cucina e un tavolo, anche in quella stanza dominano colori chiari, il bianco e il beige in particolare.

\- Accomodatevi, Max per te il solito nero senza zucchero, giusto? –   
\- Si esatto –   
\- James per te? –  
\- Macchiato senza zucchero – Giulia si dirige verso la cucina per preparare i nostri caffè, Max continua a restare in silenzio.  
\- Quando eravate sposati vivevi qui anche tu? – chiedo  
\- Si, l’abbiamo comprata insieme questa casa, al momento del divorzio Giulia ha comprato la mia parte e io sono andato a stare nel mio attuale appartamento – avrei ancora mille altre domande, ma Giulia Guidon rientra nella stanza. Posa il vassoio con i nostri due caffè e un tè che inizia a sorseggiare sedendosi sulla poltrona di fronte a noi.

Finiamo di bere in silenzio, poi Giulia rivolge la sua attenzione su di me. I suoi occhi mi scrutano, sembra mi stia studiando. È il nostro primo incontro di persona, dalla nostra conversazione telefonica ho avuto l’impressione che sia una donna sicura di se e che non ha filtri per quel che riguarda l’esprimere i suoi pensieri e le sue opinioni, neppure quando si tratta di fare domande, anche se scomode per il suo interlocutore.   
La mia impressione trova conferma quando inizia a parlare:

\- Dimmi James, da quanto tempo fai questo lavoro? – il suo tono è calmo   
\- Da circa quattro anni. – rispondo   
\- E le cose con Max come vanno? – sul volto le appare un sorriso beffardo che svanisce subito dopo. Non faccio in tempo a rispondere  
\- Giulia! – Max mi ha preceduto - Non siamo qui per parlare di me e James, siamo qui per capire chi ha ucciso Alfredo e perché! –Scusa, la vostra relazione non mi riguarda. – Giulia abbassa lo sguardo e la situazione si calma.

Dopo un profondo sospiro anchenMax recupera la calma, la sua prima domanda la conosco già, è la domanda di routine in ogni indagine per omicidio,

\- Giulia puoi dirci dove ti trovavi il giorno del delitto tra le otto e la mezza notte? – nella stanza c’è di nuovo silenzio, mi sento di troppo ma è il mio lavoro e devo restare.  
\- Max mi stai accusando di qualcosa? – il tono di Giulia è arrabbiato e offeso si volta verso di me   
\- Cosa gli hai detto? – urla - Perché sospettate di me? – mi accusa, indicandomi e fissandomi diritto negli occhi, di avere insinuato con Max che la responsabile del delitto sia lei, ricambio il suo sguardo  
\- Non ho detto niente, Max è in grado di ragionare con la sua testa! E non ti stiamo accusando di niente, è una domanda di routine! Dovevi aspettartela. – Giulia rimane per un momento con lo sguardo fisso prima su di me poi su Max, è sempre arrabbiata e offesa, ma all’improvviso la sua espressione cambia,   
\- Martedì tra le otto e la mezzanotte ero qui a casa mia – sospira – se vi interessa saperlo ero sola, ho parlato al telefono con Sarah potete chiedere a lei. – 

Si alza prende un foglietto dal tavolino vicino alla finestra e scrive qualcosa, poi ritorna al suo posto e mi da il biglietto.  
C’è scritto Sarah Harrison e c’è un numero di cellulare segnato sotto

\- puoi chiamarla anche subito, almeno finirà questo terzo grado a cui non credo di dover essere sottoposta. – gli occhi le si inumidiscono e la frase successiva esce singhiozzante  
\- non avrei mai fatto del male ad Alfredo … era mio fratello!! – 

Max si alza dal posto vicino a me, le si avvicina e le porge un fazzoletto. Dentro di me esplode la gelosia, razionalmente capisco che non è giusta ma non riesco bloccarla.   
Quando Giulia si calma la salutiamo e usciamo da casa sua. Max cammina davanti a me, se almeno mi parlasse, non importa se discutiamo basta che mi parli.

\- Ieri dopo che sei fuggito per l’ennesima volta da me, ero intenzionato a venire a casa tua e raccontare tutto a Leeanne. Ero arrabbiato James. – non capisco, perché mi dice queste cose? Dove vuole arrivare?  
\- Cosa ti aspettavi che facessi? Ti ho raccontato tutto di me Max, ma tu invece … - riprendo fiato cercando di controllare la rabbia. –tu non mi hai mai detto niente di Giulia e del tuo matrimonio! – lui non risponde.  
Ci siamo fermati, non so dire da quanto siamo qui, c’è un parco dall’altro lato della strada, Max scende dalla macchina, attraversa, poi stende un braccio verso di me. Scendo e lo raggiungo. 

Ci sediamo su una panchina seminascosta da alcune siepi, mi abbraccia. Non conosco posto al mondo in cui mi sia mai sentito più sicuro. 

\- Mi dispiace, non volevo nasconderti il mio matrimonio con Giulia, solo quando ci siamo conosciuti era già finito, non volevo aggiungere altri problemi, scusami – a queste parole alzo gli occhi verso Max, rimanendo sempre con la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla.   
\- Non ti devi scusare – lo bacio – anch’io ho la mia parte di colpa, non ho il diritto di essere arrabbiato con te, o di essere geloso. – lui resta in silenzio – se almeno avessi il coraggio di affrontare i miei ei di lasciare Leeanne, allora si che avrei il diritto di essere arrabbiato e geloso … - Max sospira, mi bacia di nuovo  
\- Ti amo – sussurra poi si allontana di novo verso la macchina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio primo tentativo di scrivere qualcosa, vediamo come va. Questo inizio è un po' corto, ma spero di migliorare con l'andare della storia.  
> Il Summary promette bene, spero che la storia lo rispetti fino a qui.  
> E' possibile che ci siano errori e discordanze, purtroppo non ha subito grandi revisioni.
> 
> English version --> http://lucky-papi.livejournal.com/6347.html


	5. bugie e passione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due detective, un delitto, una ex-moglie, una nuova relazione tutta da scoprire.

Quelle due parole, ogni volta che Max le pronuncia il mio cuore impazzisce, il mio corpo non esegue più i comandi della mia testa. Vorrei alzarmi da questa panchina, ma sono come bloccato, lo vedo sorridere poi sale in macchina. Poco dopo riesco ad uscire da quel limbo di immobilità e lo raggiungo. Mi accompagna a casa.

\- Ci vediamo più tardi James –  
\- Dove stai andando? Non posso venire con te? – mi guarda di nuovo negli occhi  
\- Vado al funerale di Alfredo. – ci sarà anche Giulia, sento la gelosia che sale di nuovo, ma mi trattengo - Più tardi passo di nuovo da te, andiamo a casa mia – ne sono felicissimo, gli sorrido. Poi sen ne va.  
Rientro in casa, Leeanne sta lavorando al computer, mi saluta e si sporge dalla scrivania per avere un bacio.

\- Come è andata la giornata? E Max come sta? Perché non lo hai invitato ad entrare? Avrei voluto salutarlo –   
\- Max aveva un impegno, più tardi passa di qui, ci aspetta una lunga notte di lavoro in ufficio, mi dispiace Leeanne non ci sarò a cena – le dico con tono falsamente triste.

Alle otto sento il suono inequivocabile del motore della macchina di Max, Leeanne si precipita ad aprire e lo saluta con il suo solito tono allegro e spensierato. Mi dispiace per lei, non oso immaginare come finirà quando finalmente riuscirò a raccontarle cosa c’è tra me e Max.   
Arrivo alla porta di ingresso, Max e Leeanne stanno ancora parlando

\- James non mi racconta mai come vanno le cose in ufficio da voi – sta dicendo lei – non è che state indagando su certi affari loschi e pericolosi con qualche boss senza scrupoli? – Max ride –No Leeanne niente boss senza scrupoli e comunque, lo sai che non possiamo raccontare a nessuno delle nostre indagini - 

 

Saliamo in macchina, dallo specchietto vedo Leeanne che rientra in casa. Max mi prende la mano e la stringe

\- Sei pronto per una lunga notte? – mi avvicino al suo orecchio e gli sussurro  
\- Non sai cosa ti aspetta – 

Arriviamo a casa sua e prima di riuscire ad arrivare al letto siamo già uno tra le braccia dell’altro, la passione bruciante ci avvolge completamente. In camera sua è tutto pronto, come sempre quando passiamo la notte insieme la luce della piantana è soffusa e ci sono candele sparse ovunque nella stanza, su uni dei due comodini noto una botto gli di vino. Max si stacca da me svogliatamente e versa il liquido rosso in due calici, poi me ne porge uno. Beviamo solo un paio di sorsi, la passione è troppo forte, Max mi toglie il bicchiere e lo appoggia a terra al lato del letto. 

\- E adesso cosa vorresti fare Maximilian? – gli chiedo prima di iniziare a sbottonare la sua camicia.  
\- Appena sarai nudo ti rivelerò tutti i miei piani, James. – lo bacio ancora e anche lui inizia a spogliarmi, la mia maglietta presto si trova a fare compagnia alla sua camicia sul pavimento ai piedi del letto. Non passa molto tempo prima che anche il resto dei nostri vestiti finisca a terra. Max continua a baciarmi ovunque. Io lo accarezzo, cerco di riportare le sue labbra sulle mie. Dopo un tempo che mi è parso brevissimo ma che so bene non esserlo, Max si allunga verso il comodino di destra e apre il cassetto. Tira fuori del lubrificante e dei profilattici.   
\- Ti va di aiutarmi? – chiedo prendendo la bottiglia del lubrificante, inizio a prepararmi da solo mentre lui in poche abili mosse ha già sistemato il preservativo.   
\- No stai andando benissimo da solo, però ti prego non metterci troppo, io qui rischio di venire senza avere neanche iniziato le danze, solo guardandoti. –   
Lo attraggo a me, mi bacia di nuovo con passione, mi stacco da lui. – Max stasera desidero averti senza barriere – mi guarda perplesso – intendi senza preservativo? – gli sorrido e annuisco, mi bacia di nuovo con più passione poi si sfila l’unica barriera rimasta tra di noi e lo sento entrare piano dentro di me, è una sensazione vecchia e nuova allo stesso tempo. 

\- Stasera ho bisogno di qualcosa di più vivace, non trattenerti neanche per un momento – gli sussurro all’orecchio. Max capisce subito cosa intendo, il ritmo dei suoi movimenti aumenta subito. In questi momenti sento chiaramente il suo piacere che sale insieme al mio. Continuiamo a baciarci e ad esplorare i nostri corpi, ognuno di noi sa esattamente quali punti toccare per fare in modo che l’altro sia a suo agio.   
\- Non penso di poter resistere ancora a lungo – mi sussurra all’orecchio. Bastano queste poche parole perché il mio corpo ormai al limite si lasci andare.   
Ora i nostri corpi sudati e scaldati dalla passione, sono uniti da fili appiccicosi prove visibile della passione tra di noi. Pochi secondi e sento il calore creato dalla sua passione che mi riempie dentro.

Mi risveglio, mi sembrano passati solo pochi minuti, la stanza è completamente buia tranno per il piccolo fascio di luce della sveglia. Sono le tre di notte. Max sta dormendo profondamente. Mi alzo cercando di non svegliarlo e vado in bagno. Quando rientro a letto sento il suo braccio che mi avvolge e mi attrae a se. Il suo petto solido contro le mie spalle. – non lasciarmi mai da solo – sussurra poi ci mettiamo di nuovo a dormire. Nella mia mente c’è un unico pensiero, devo assolutamente parlare sinceramente con Leeanne, non possiamo continuare così, non è giusto per Max, non è giusto per me e di sicuro non è giusto per Leeanne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio primo tentativo di scrivere qualcosa, vediamo come va. Questo inizio è un po' corto, ma spero di migliorare con l'andare della storia.  
> Il Summary promette bene, spero che la storia lo rispetti fino a qui.  
> E' possibile che ci siano errori e discordanze, purtroppo non ha subito grandi revisioni.
> 
> English version --> http://lucky-papi.livejournal.com/6347.html


	6. nuove persone nuove bugie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due detective, un delitto, una ex-moglie, una nuova relazione tutta da scoprire.

E’ mattina inoltrata quando mi sveglio, Max si è già alzato, lo sento che armeggia in cucina con la colazione. Mi infilo i vestiti della sera prima e lo raggiungo.

\- Ti sei già alzato? – mi chiede mentre continua a preparare la colazione  
\- Si perché? Volevi portarmi la colazione a letto? – mi avvicino e lo bacio  
\- Si la mia idea era quella, ma ormai … - mi allontano da lui poi mi volto e ritorno indietro sui miei passi  
\- Dove stai andando? – mi chiede con espressione confusa  
\- Non è ovvio? Torno a letto – gli sorrido.  
Poco dopo arriva in camera con un vassoio, ci sono dei croissant, del caffè e del succo di frutta, si siede sul letto davanti a me. Io resto appoggiato le spalle alla testiera del letto, mangiamo tranquillamente, poi mi bacia. Prima che la situazione ci sfugga di mano si allontana con il vassoio.

\- Preparati, tra poco usciamo – lo guardo perplesso  
\- Dove siamo diretti oggi? – spero di non dover affrontare di nuovo la sua ex moglie dopo la bella notte che abbiamo passato insieme.  
\- Andiamo ad interrogare Angelo Mieloni, il socio in affari di Alfredo.- si allontana di nuovo.

In poco meno di mezz’ora siamo in macchina e ci dirigiamo verso l’ufficio di Mieloni.  
\- Ci ho parlato al telefono questa mattina presto – Max è completamente immerso nel lavoro –mi ha detto che avremmo potuto trovarlo in ufficio. –   
\- Hai già visto il materiale che avevo preparato su Mieloni? – chiedo  
\- Si, e poi Angelo lo conosco, Alfredo era entusiasta di lui – questa frase mi fa capire che Max e il suo ex cognato erano rimasti in buoni rapporti nonostante la fine del matrimonio con Giulia. Vorrei fargli delle domande, ma stiamo parcheggiando.   
Siamo davanti all’ingresso di un grattacelo pieno di uffici. Qui è tutto molto lussuoso e c’è ovunque gente elegante che parla o che telefona. Saliamo in ascensore, seguo i numeri sul display sopra la porta, si fermano al quarantesimo piano, siamo quasi a metà del grattacielo.   
L’ufficio di Mieloni e di Alfredo Guidon è arredato in modo fine. Si capisce che si tratta di antiquariato e opere d’arte, ci sono fotografie alle pareti, riconosco alcune delle opere nelle immagini, sono le più famose, la Monna Lisa di Leonardo e la Primavera di Botticelli sono quelle che noto per prime, poi ci sono immagini di palazzi famosi in tutto il mondo, c’è anche una suggestiva fotografia del MOMA di New York.

La segretaria di Mieloni ci annucia e veniamo subito ricevuti. Angelo Mieloni è un uomo alto, circa un metro e novanta, come Max. ha i capelli scuri con qualche filo grigio, gli occhi soono di un verde intenso, ci sorride si alza e saluta Max in modo amichevole

\- Max, mi dispiace che il nostro primo incontro dopo mesi avvenga in questa triste circostanza – Max ricambia il saluto  
\- Dispiace molto anche a me Angelo, sono qui per parlare di Alfredo, io e il mio collega stiamo indagando sul suo omicidio –   
Mi avvicino e porgo la mano a Mieloni, lui fa lo stesso

\- Piacere James Brookner, sono il collega di Max –   
\- Piacere Angelo Mieloni, accomodatevi – ci sediamo sul divano disposto lungo una delle pareti dell’ufficio di Mieloni, lui si accomoda su una poltrona al lato del divano.   
\- Vi offro qualcosa da bere? –   
\- No per me niente grazie – Max invece accetta un caffè che gli viene portato poco dopo dalla segretaria di Angeloni.  
\- Allora Max, come posso aiutarvi? –  
\- Siamo qui per sapere tutto quello che riguarda i contatti lavorativi di Alfredo, ci chiedevamo se avesse dei nemici nell’ambiente – Mieloni rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, mi sembra rilassato, poi risponde  
\- No Alfredo non aveva nemici nell’ambiente, tutti coloro con cui intratteneva rapporti sono clienti che aveva fin dall’inizio di questa attività, quando ho iniziato a lavorare per lui otto anni fa, queste persone erano già suoi clienti – Max annuisce.   
\- Possiamo avere una lista dei clienti del signor Guidon? – chiedo   
\- Certo, ve la faccio preparare subito – Mieloni prende di nuovo il telefono e informa la segretaria delle nostre richieste, le chiede di fare il prima possibile.   
\- Cosa avete scoperto sulla morte di Alfredo? – chiede  
\- Sappiamo che è stato pestato e che è morto per le ferite e i traumi riportati, il luogo in cui lo abbiamo trovato però non è quello in cui è avvenuta l’aggressione – rispondo. Mieloni annuisce poi fa un’affermazione che trovo strana – Il luogo in cui lo avete trovato non è tra i posti che Alfredo frequentava, non ne aveva motivo . – Come sa dove abbiamo trovato il cadavere di Alfredo Guidon?   
La segretaria interrompe la nostra conversazione entrando nell’ufficio con la lista che avevamo chiesto, Max la ringrazia, poi si alza   
-Noi andiamo, grazie Angelo – mi alzo anch’io e ci avviamo alla porta  
\- fatemi avere notizie Max mi raccomando – Mieloni ci saluta e usciamo. Una volta in macchina, Max sospira   
\- ci ha detto una balla – lo guardo incredulo  
\- me ne sono accorto Max, ma perché non hai detto niente? – gli chiedo –perché siamo venuti via senza fare altre domande e senza chiedere spiegazioni? – mi sto arrabbiando, Max continua a raccontarmi solo metà delle cose che riguardano questa indagine. –Io non ti capisco Max! Mi racconti veramente senza saltare nessun dettaglio tutto quanto su questa faccenda e sulle persone coinvolte?? – Max sorride –Sei geloso James? –   
\- Non è gelosia la mia, non stiamo parlando di me e di te, stiamo parlando di lavoro! – Si ferma al semaforo.  
\- James hai notato le fotografie nello studio di Angelo? – ci rifletto per un secondo  
\- si c’erano immagini di Mieloni e di Alfredo Guidon, e ho notato anch’io che una è stata scattata davanti ad una vecchia palazzina poco lontana dal luogo in cui abbiamo trovato il cadavere. –   
\- esatto quindi non è vero che Alfredo non era mai stato in quella zona della città. Sono stato zitto e ho impedito che tu facessi altre domande perché intendo pedinare Angelo. Voglio scoprire cosa c’è sotto. –   
\- Max, scusami, non avevo capito niente. Come ho potuto dubitare dell’uomo che mi ha insegnato il mestiere? – Mi batto al mano sulla fronte, ripartiamo e Max alza la mano dal volante e mi spettina – non cambi mai James. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio primo tentativo di scrivere qualcosa, vediamo come va. Questo inizio è un po' corto, ma spero di migliorare con l'andare della storia.  
> Il Summary promette bene, spero che la storia lo rispetti fino a qui.  
> E' possibile che ci siano errori e discordanze, purtroppo non ha subito grandi revisioni.
> 
> English version --> http://lucky-papi.livejournal.com/6347.html


	7. Scoperte e ammissioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due detective, un delitto, una ex-moglie, una nuova relazione tutta da scoprire.

Max mi lascia davanti alla porta di casa che è già sera. Ci scambiamo un bacio fugace, poi corro alla porta e lui se ne va.  
La casa è immersa nel buoi, i miei partivano oggi per quella crociera che sognavano da una vita, ma Leeanne ha detto che sarebbe rimasta a casa tutto il giorno, forse sta già dormendo, il suo carico di lavoro è molto aumentato da quando ha avuto la promozione.  
Salgo in camera, sono esausto, la doccia che mi sono appena fatto è servita a farmi sentire ancora più assonnato. Apro la porta lentamente, non voglio disturbare se Leeanne sta dormendo.  
Non appena richiudo la porta la luce si accende all’improvviso e sento arrivare uno schiaffo, il bruciore alla guancia mi fa capire che adesso ho una mano rossa stampata sulla faccia. Davanti a me Leeanne è in lacrime triste e arrabbiata allo stesso tempo. Non le chiedo il motivo delle schiaffo, lo conosco, e comunque non ne ho il tempo. 

\- Perché mi fai questo James?! – urla, le lacrime le rigano ancora il viso  
\- Leeanne, calmati … - cerco di toccarla, ma mi respinge e fa due passi indietro.  
\- Perché James?! Perché mi hai tenuto nascosto il vero te stesso?! – singhiozza – perché tu e quel porco del tuo amante avete continuato a prendervi gioco di me?! – mi volta le spalle.  
\- Leeanne, ti prego, non è colpa di Max, sono io l’unico vigliacco che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di parlarti sinceramente. – faccio un passo verso di lei, vorrei spiegarle guardandola negli occhi .  
\- come lo hai scoperto? – le chiedo con tono colpevole – mi dispiace non sai quanto Leeanne, i sentimenti non si possono controllare. – mi rendo subito conto di aver detto la cosa sbagliata e vorrei rimangiarmi l’ultima frase ma non posso.  
Leeanne si volta, è furiosa, - ieri sera ho telefonato in ufficio, volevo sapere se vi andava qualcosa da mangiare, non mi ha risposto nessuno, ho pensato che forse eravate già usciti – singhiozza ancora, cerco di nuovo di sfiorarla ma non vuole. – sono comunque passata a vedere se andava tutto bene. Il portiere James! Il fottutissimo portiere mi ha raccontato come stavano davvero le cose! –  
\- mi dispiace, non volevo che lo scoprissi così. Volevo parlartene io con calma, spiegarti come sono andate le cose. Se me lo permetti lo faccio adesso. –  
Le sue lacrime non si fermano, ma almeno adesso mi lascia avvicinare, le asciugo il viso con le mani, poi la faccio sedere sul letto e mi metto seduto vicino a lei.  
Per qualche interminabile minuto tra noi regna il silenzio  
\- con Max è iniziato tutto pochi mesi dopo l’inizio della nostra attività di investigazione privata – Leeanne rimane in silenzio, continuo a parlare – ero a casa sua e da qualche tempo c’era una strana aria tra noi; non so spiegarti cosa stesse succedendo … - sospiro – eravamo seduti nel suo salotto, avevamo risolto la nostra prima indagine, Max si è alzato, è venuto a sedersi sul divano vicino a me e … -  
\- e vi siete baciati? – le lacrime hanno smesso di scendere e il suo respiro sembra più calmo.  
\- Si ci siamo baciati e io sono fuggito vai subito dopo – gli occhi di Leeanne si allargano per lo stupore.  
\- Max mi ha seguito e trascinato di nuovo nel suo appartamento e una volta chiusa la porta … - lei alza una mano – no James non voglio sapere il resto, ho capito – mi lascio sfuggire una risatina, anche lei sembra rilassarsi – non avevo intenzione di raccontarti i dettagli Leeanne – lei tira un sospiro di sollievo – grazie – sussurra. Continuo a raccontarle come sono andate le cose con Max, compresi i miei dubbi e sensi di colpa.  
Superato il racconto completo della storia tra me e Max e dopo averle detto ripetutamente quanto mi dispiace, la rabbia di Leeanne sembra svanita, volata via come una bolla di sapone. Si alza e mi appoggia le mani sulle spalle  
\- Ora sono un po’ più calma, molto più calma. Conosco tutta la storia, sentimenti compresi. – sospira - Non voglio dire che per me sarà facile James - si interrompe, sento che sta per piangere di nuovo, mi alzo, la vorrei almeno consolare per quanto possibile, ma lei mi blocca e riprende il discorso – ho bisogno di chiarire le cose con Max e di scusarmi a mia volta con te. – la guardo stupito, perché Leeanne deve scusarsi con me? Sono io quello che l’ha tradita e ferita per due anni. Perché adesso che le ho parlato sinceramente, con il cuore, la sua rabbia di prima sembra svanita? E poi perché vuole parlare anche con Max? Spero che il loro rapporto non sia rovinato per sempre, la loro è una bellissima amicizia.  
\- Ok – le dico, un timido sorriso si affaccia sulle mia labbra e di riflesso anche le sue si distendono in un sorriso simile – lo chiamo subito, forse riesce a passare di qui appena esce di palestra. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio primo tentativo di scrivere qualcosa, vediamo come va. Questo inizio è un po' corto, ma spero di migliorare con l'andare della storia.  
> Il Summary promette bene, spero che la storia lo rispetti fino a qui.  
> E' possibile che ci siano errori e discordanze, purtroppo non ha subito grandi revisioni.
> 
> English version --> http://lucky-papi.livejournal.com/6347.html

**Author's Note:**

> Il mio primo tentativo di scrivere qualcosa, vediamo come va. Questo inizio è un po' corto, ma spero di migliorare con l'andare della storia.  
> Il Summary promette bene, spero che la storia lo rispetti fino a qui.  
> E' possibile che ci siano errori e discordanze, purtroppo non ha subito grandi revisioni.
> 
> capitoli mancanti e seguito: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2918808


End file.
